Nate's Johto Adventure
by purple-rose97
Summary: Nate and his 2 best friends are just starting there adventure to become pokemon champions. but there is a problum both of nates companions seem to have a crush on him. this might be a little pickl for nate.
1. Chapter 1

"Honey time to get up"

I just rolled over to block her out but she was persistent. After about five minuets it looked like she gave up so I tried to go back to sleep, but I should have know better.

She came back with her Blastoise and man a cold hydro pump beets a cup of coffee any day.

"MOM!"I yelled as Blastoise kept blasting me, no pun intended.

"Good it looks like your up, oh and Zoey and Chris are down stairs," she said with a smile, "and honey you might want to put some under pants on"

My face couldn't have been redder as I scrambled for my blanket. I slammed my door as she left and let the blanket hit the floor. I made my way over to my dresser and snatched a pair of boxers, but then the door flew back open. I dived over the bed to through on my boxers.

"Haven't you guys heard of knocking?" I asked

"Nope," Chris said with a playful smile, "but if it bothers you that much, get a lock."

Man, that girl likes to mess with me all the time. She was fun to be around kind of more like one of the guys. She is smart and to top it of she was cute. She had long red hair that went about half way down her back. She had pale white skin and tons of freckles. She wore a red bow in her hair and wore tight skinny jeans that showed of her butt. She was wearing my jacket witch made me a little mad.

I almost didn't notice Zoey until she said some thing. "Sorry Nate we just had some good news, my dad just got three new pokemon and you can have one but they aren't that strong so you will have to train it."

Zoey was calmer and more comforting. She had her funny moments. She was the kind of person any one could get along with. She was always looking on the bright side of things. She had beautiful white hare that was long past her back. She all ways wore a white bow in her hair. She wore a short white dress and had a short white jacket that covered her arms.

"Man well that's great news if you guys wanted to get me up all you had to do was tell me that." I said, "Well wear are they?"

"They are at my place. We will let you get dressed then we will head out" Zoey said.

I lived In Violet city in Johto and Zoeys dad was the gym leader but I never had a pokemon so I couldn't challenge him. Now he scored us some pokemon so I can finally start my adventure. Plus I get to go on it with my two best friends witch is another little bonus. Most people go alone and I think that would suck.

When we got to Zoeys house, her dad was there with an old professor dude that was holding a brief case. I was 90% sure that the pokemon were in the brief case.

"Hey Flankner, who is the man next to you?" I asked.

"This is Professor Elm he is the one how is giving you guy the pokemon, along with these pokedex witch he will explain later."

"Nice to meet you kids," the professor said.

"So where are the pokemon?" I asked.

"Nathan!" Zoey and Chris said at the same time.

"Its okay," the professor said, "they are in the case there are three one fire, one water, and one grass they are… well you can see for your self."

"Well witch one do you guys want?" I asked.

"Well I will take the water type," Zoey said.

"Then I will take the grass type" Chris said

"Well that leaves me the fire type," I said, "on the count of three let's let them out to see who we got."

"Okay," they said.

"One, Two, Three"

There was a bluer of red light and then are pokemon were right in front of us. I had a cyndaquil witch was a rare starter pokemon. Zoey got her self a Totodile and Chris got a Chikorita.

"Well guys what do you think? I thought some rare starters would be nice especially for my little girl…and her friends," Flankner said.

Zoey ran up to her dad with a big smile on her face, "thanks dad, I love him… I mean her….well what is it?"

"Well that's what the pokedex are for, see they let you track and keep records of all the pokemon you meet. It can tell you the gender, it moves pretty much all you need to know about you pokemon. All you do is take a there picture," Elm said as he handed out the pokedex, each a different color.

It turns out that my Cyndaquil was a girl and that both Zoey's and Chris's pokemon were guys. I was pumped, ready to start my adventure. But the professor wanted us to get this mystery egg from this guy on route 30.

It wasn't that bad actually. We got some time to see what are pokemon had. We each fought about a dozen trainers each so are pokemon got some skills. When we got to the house, we were all really tired but the guy was kind enough to let us rest and are pokemon.

"So what's up with this mystery egg," I asked the man.

"Well me and the professor have been studding this egg and trying to get it to hatch but it wont so I am giving him my research and I will let him see what he can come up with," the man said, " well I best get going so here is the egg and the research. Take care now.'

He was out the door quick and he seemed in some hurry because he just left 3 teens in a house by them self with out a second thought.

I am sure we will see more of that man in the future. But now is not the time to think of stuff like that we had to get the egg to the professor.

When we got back to the professor, he was passed out with a donut in his lab coat pocket. I, the teenager I was, decided to have a little fun and went up be hind him and rolled him to the little pond. Surprisingly he didn't wake up. I had him right on the waters edge when he jumped up screaming, I screamed and lost my footing and fell into the water.

"You thought you would get me, but I got you ahh nice try though," he was laughing but he helped me up and gave me a towel to dry of. That's the second time today that I got soaked. Zoey and Chris found it funny though.

Flankner was inside making coffee and he gave me a cup witch I gladly accepted. I was about to ask to battle him but he read my mind and said, "not now you still need a little more training so I would advise you guys going to Sprout Tower then come back and battle me."

"Fine but I will get that badge I promise you that," I said.

He smiled back at me, then said in a taunting way. "I am looking forward to it."

Well I will tell you one thing that the tower was my place to own. It was easy for a fire type to plow through all those little bell sprouts. Chris and Zoey were having some trouble though. Zoey's Totodile was struggling with the whole grass type advantage thing while Chris's Chikorita was just trading one vine whip after another. Eventually we made it to the top.

There was one last monk to fight and I don't think he would go down as easily ass the others so I stepped up to challenge him. He seemed so calm as I approached him. He slowly stood up and it was a little sad but he seemed happy to see that he had a challenger.

"You know I haven't had a good challenger in some time so don't disappoint me," he said in a shaky voice.

"Okay then lets start then," I replied, "Cyndaquil lets do this."

The old man smiled and through out his first bell sprout witch was quick on it s feet. I had Cyndaquil use quick attack but the Bellsprout dodged it with ease and used razor leaf but Cyndaquil used ember to block it.

"Not that bad," the old man said, "but can you keep it up?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing"

Bellsprout used fine whip on Cyndaquil but he couldn't move fast enough and was clipped by the vine. He replied with a ember that made a direct hit and that bell sprout was out for the count.

His next one was his last but I could tell this one was drinking some super protein shakes because it moved like lightning. I tried to finish it quick with an ember but he dodged it like a pro. I was a little nervous to be honest but had to keep my cool.

Bellsprout number two used vine whip and hit her head on and she flew back into my arms. She was good though and shrugged it off. I waited for the right moment and had Cyndaquil dodge and the attack barley missed and then she used ember but it came out weird and she used flame wheel and hit the bell sprout head on knocking it out in one hit.

A weird light started to come from my Cyndaquil and I realized she was evolving into a Quilava. That would explain the flame wheel.

"Wow I haven't had a good battle like that in some time here take this it is cut it's a HM that will let your pokemon cut down trees" the old man said " oh and take some winning money to"

"Thanks it was fun," I said.

"Were you of to now?" the old man asked.

"Well all I know is that now that I got past you guys I think I am going to challenge Flankner."

"Ahh good luck then"

"Thanks I will need it," I said as we made are way out the door.

"Great job Nate that was awesome I was worried at first but you really came through" Zoey said as she leaned in and kissed my cheek. She ran of to the gym.

"You know she likes you," then she kissed me "but I like you too so… ya." Then she ran of to the gym too.

Man what have I gotten my self into…


	2. Chapter 2

As I walked to the gym thinking about what just happened between the three of us I was a little confused. Well not really I have there back since kindergarten. People would make fun of Chris because of her hair and all of her freckles. Back then I would come in swinging and nock the some sense into those stupid fools and if I didn't do it Chris would have. I think Chris finally had some one to trust and that made her happier. I would always say her hair was cute on her, she would blush, slug me in the shoulder and say I was crazy. We really became close friends and after that if any one would make fun of any one on the play ground we would beat the stupid right out of them.

That's how we met Zoey she was my next store neighbor but we never hung out like friends. I didn't notice her till some boys on the play ground had her in a corner and were throwing rocks at her because she had white hair. She was in the corner crying begging for them to stop. So I went up to the biggest one and taped him on the shoulder he looked down and I popped him one right in the nose. All the other boys stopped to look at me then they looked at the big guy crying holding back the blood in his nose. Then I said with a the most serious face a six year old could have " who else wants one?" The all looked at me and then back at the big kid then ran off.

I went up to Zoey and she had reduced the tears and looked me right in the eyes. I put on a big smile and said "to be honest your hair is cute." She looked at me and through her arms around me and started to cry again. She held me so tight and all could do was sit there and hug her back. She thanked me over and over again. I just sat there and held her, stroking her hair. She stopped crying after thirty minutes but she still held on to me. I laid back in the grass and we started to talk. We talked till the sun hit the horizon.

When we got to her house her dad opened the door and saw her dress was all tore up and then looked at me. He dropped to his knees and hugged her. Words started to flow out of his mouth so fat that I couldn't make out what he said. Then he looked at me and put a hand on my shoulder and asked me a important question. He asked "Nate can I trust you to take care of my sweet Zoey. She means so much to me and for you to stick up for her like that sure means a lot to me. So please watch out for here."

"Of course and it was no problem those guys were bullies and they need to know they cant be mean to girls cuz its not nice," I said. He just smiled and rubbed my hair.

But that was so long ago I bet both of them don't remember those days. It was nice to have friends like them though that always have your back. And now that we are starting are journey together it will be a all new experience for us. We will all have to have each others backs. But now to know both of them have a crush on me.

I was still in thought when I reached the gym and I ran into the door thinking that it was posh. When I got I noticed that it was really big inside. There was a platform that lea up to were the trainers were and. I hopped on and was sent strait to the top. There were two trainer to go through be for I got to Flankner.

The first two trainers were cake but now came the real challenge Flankner. He was ready and waiting for me at the top. " I have been waiting for you Nate. So are you ready to fight the your first gym leader? Well if you are not you better get ready because her I come."

He picked his Pidgey witch might be hard to hit since it is a flying type. I only had my Quilava so that made this about ten times more challenging. But I had no time to think because his Pidgey was already on top of Quilava who dodged his attack with ease. But he Pidgey came back for a second round but I was ready. I had Quilava jump and use flame wheel on Pidgey. Pidgey flew back but got back up. I could tell it was tired and I new it couldn't take much more. He came back at me sloppily and I dodged the move and used ember and the Pidgey was down for the count.

Now it was time for his second pokemon witch was a Pidgeoto. You could tell that this one was a lot stronger then his Pidgey. It sure was faster but Quilava still had plenty of speed too. The first thing he did was have hi Pidgey use sandstorm. I had too think fast so I told Quilava to brighten her back flames so we could see better in the sand. The Pidgeoto was attacking from the shadow of the sand storm. I managed to dodge about 75% of all the attacks but if this keeps up I would lose this one. When the next attack came I dodged then used flame wheel to clipped Pidgeotos wing and it spun out. I noticed it had some feathers on fire so now before it attacked we could see its tail on fire. I now had a decent target and started my onslaught of attacks on the Pidgeoto. Eventually it passed out after one last direct hit from an ember.

"That was a great battle. To be honest I went easy on Zoey and Chris to get to you quicker." he said, "and Nate remember way back, when you saved Zoey from those bullies you promised to take care of her. On this adventure I am trusting you to take care of my baby girl okay. So please keep her safe and keep your promise."

"Ya, sure thing" I said. Looked at Zoey and Chris then back at Flankner, " I promise to keep both of them safe."

"Good, I knew I picked wisely."

"What do you mean picked wisely?" I asked.

"Well the boy who will marry my daughter of course."

I blushed and then looked at Zoey then at Chris who looked a little steamed. Zoey was blushing and it really showed up on her pale skin. I felt butterflies because marring her actually wasn't a bad idea, but I was only 16 and had plenty of life before me so I don't want to get tied down now. It is defiantly a possibility. But if that is a possibility then Chris is defiantly a possibility too. No I couldn't they have been my friends for ever and to think like that is wrong, right? Well they do say to marry your best friend. Man a adventure with these two would be interesting.

Then flanker started to laugh and looked at me and got serious again and said, "I am serious I would like you to marry her but that is up to you just keep it in mind oh and before I forget here is your guises badges." He handed us the badge and I put it in my pocket. Flanker seemed to notice and pulled out three silver cases. "and it seems you will need some badge cases to keep you badges safe"

I took it and then we all thanked him for the cases and for such a good battle. Zoey hugged her dad trying to hold back her tears as she left home. We got all the way down to route 31 and she started to cry again and wanting to go back. A trainer was about to ask to battle us. Me and Chris shook are heads and he walked away. We finally got Zoey to stop crying but she held close to me until we got to the pokecentre. It was about eight o'clock when entered the pokecentre. We were all feeling the effects of the walk. So many people asked us to battle and we beat them all so we had a nice little chunk of prize money, but are pokemon defiantly needed some rest.

"Hey excuse me but do you have rooms we can sleep in for the night? Oh and can you heal are pokemon too umm Nurse…. Joy?!" well that's confusing because the Nurse in Violet city was named Nurse Joy and they looked like the same person too. "are you the same nurse from Violet city or like her twin or some thing?"

She smiled and laughed a little at my remark, "We are cousins, and all the cousins that are girls look the same in are family, As for the same names, sense we look so alike we all go by the same name as Nurse Joy, but that's not are real name just are work name you could say. It makes it easier for trainers to remember are names."

"So what's your real name then?" I asked, " well if its okay for me to ask, or is it one of those things that if you tell me you will have to kill me?"

She seemed entertained with my question and was thinking. "If I tell you, you would have to be killed. But I can still give your pokemon a quick heal. Oh and you asked about rooms, well go all the way down the hall to then to your left and room 210 should be open. It only has two beds but the coach can be pulled out and turned into a bed."

"Thank you, just let me get my friends pokemon real quick because they probably need held too." I ran back too Zoey and Chris who were both dozing off. I poked them both and asked for there pokemon but Chris siad she would give the pokemon to Nurse joy.

I tried to argue but she insisted on tacking them. I finally caved in and let here take the pokemon. I decided sense she was doing that that I would take Zoey to the room.

The room wasn't that bad it had two rooms and a two beds. It had a small kitchen with a decent fridge and a sink with a dish washer beneath it. I laid Zoey on the bed and she passed out almost instantly. I was going to sit back and watch some TV but I wanted to see if my Quilava was okay so I went to the front desk.

Chris was sitting there holding the pokeballs trying to juggle but it wasn't working out to well. I laughed and she looked at me like I was crazy. She tossed me my pokemon and I caught it and sat down in the char next to her. She sat on my lap and I didn't have the energy to argue. She leaned back on me and sighed. "So what was up with the hole you marrying Zoey thing?" she asked, " are you two betrothed or some thing?"

I laughed and put my head back, "Well it is nothing like that its more like he wants me to marry her, but I he wont force me to do it… at least I hope not. Well don't get me wrong I like Zoey she is nice, caring person but I am 16 I am not thinking of that kind of stuff right now. Its not a bad idea though." I closed my eyes to the think about it. It really wouldn't be a bad idea. Me and her get along well and we do under stand each other. Plus she was cute and to be honest I wasn't a bad looking guy my self.

When I opened up my eyes Chris was looking at me with a sad expression on her face. Then she turned a little bit and asked in a soft quit voice, "have you ever thought of marrying me…" I blushed because I have and then she shook her head to dismiss it, "Never mind, just forget I said any thing." she got up to walk away but I stopped her. She was a little surprised but she didn't try to get away.

"To be honest I have thought about it. Me and you have been friends for ever and you have always had my back an I have always had yours. If you want to know I like both you and Zoey but you both are my closet friends to. I have thought about asking one of you out but I didn't know you both like me like that so any way it goes I end up hurting one of you. But right now," I turned her around and pulled her close, " I would choose you." I leaned in and kissed her. Her eyes closed and so did mine. It probably was the most passionate kiss I have ever had. We stood there holding each other close to each other exchanging kisses.

She stopped and looked up at me blushed and said in the softest cutes voice, "will you have sex with me?"


	3. Chapter 3

Well when a girl ask you to have sex you really can't say no can you. See I have only had sex once and that was a fun time with a little red head named Hannah. I know me and red heads, I guises they are just attracted to me or something. But other then that I have never really had sex with any one else. Me and Hannah had a nice relation ship going until she left on her adventure a few years ago and her we go again with another cute red head wanting me to have sex with them. I really don't think this is going to end well, I don't even know were to start.

"Don't worry I an on the pill so you don't have to ware a about me getting pregnant. I just have wanted this for so long," she said and started to walk her fingers up my chest. I was going to say some thing but she just put her fingerer on my lips and shushed me. "I am still a virgin; my mom just wanted me to be safe then sorry."

I thought for a second trying to find an escape root, "okay if I were to say yes wear would we do it? We can't go to the room because of Zoey and that leaves paying for another room but that is costly."

She smiled, "so if I got us a room you would say yes?"

Feeling confident that that wasn't possible I agreed. Chris pulled a keychain out of her pocket. It had a little heart on it and two keys. She smiled and grabbed my arm and pulled me down the hall. When we got to the end there was a door that said employees only. She used the first key to unlock it. Then we walked down another hallway and made a few lefts and went down a phew stairs. We finally made it to a door that had a heart on it that said Love Shack. I don't know if they ripped of the song or what but it was still funny. She opened the door and the smell of roses hit me. It was so strong that I almost passed out.

"I got us a room," she sang. The room was all red and it was all covered in roses. The bed was triple king sized and the pillows were hart shaped. Next to the bed there was a night stand that had a single rose on it. I looked around and saw the bathroom. It was about the size of a master bed room in a house. The shower alone was the size of a king bed. The room was twenty times better than the room in the pokecenter.

I was a little impressed and confused about how she found this room and how she new it was here. "You set me up didn't you," she just smiled and started to walk towards the shower then stopped until she was about five feet away from me. I don't now what it was the room or the roses but I was defiantly getting turned on and I felt my self starting to want to have sex right now.

Chris started to strip of her clothes and moved slowly towards me now when she reached me she was in her bra. I never looked at her tits that hard but she had at least double D. I reached around her and pulled her close and kissed her. While we traded kiss I worked her bra of and she had taken of her pants. I flipped her around and had her pressed against the wall. She lifted up my shirt over my head and threw it with the rest of are close. We continued the kissing and my hand got a little adventure and moved to her crotch. I started to rub back in forth she let out a small moan of approval. I let on finger slip in side and she seemed to enjoy it. She was already panting hard; I could tell she was a virgin. I let one more fingerer slip in and she jumped a little. I pumped in and out slowly at first then I went a little faster. She started to pant faster and harder. I used my thumb to play with her clit and that sent her over the edger and she came all over my hand.

"Well that was quick," I said. She just looked at me disappointed. "Well I gauss that's it," I started to turn but she grabbed my arm and pulled me in for a kiss.

"I am not done with you yet," she smiled and pulled me down on top of her. She rolled us over so she was on top. She unzipped my pants and took my boxers o with one swoop and through them both into the pile of are close.

At this point we were both completely naked. It was kind of weird at first but my penis got what was going on and started to call the shots. Man I had no control of what happened I kind of just went with it. Chris was sitting on my stomach and looked back to see that he was happy to see her. She got up just enough to let it slide in. It was really tight and I had to move really slowly. After a while she said I could pick up the pace but since she was a virgin I took it slow. Eventually we got up to speed and she started panting again.

We were lying chest to chest and she was panting harder now. I new she was close and so was I went even harder. When she reached her climax she let out a little scream and she clenched so tight on me but I kept thrusting.

"I want you to come inside me," I was a little worried but I couldn't do anything about it now, I was at my peak as I came. She held me close as I filled her. We both laid there for awhile holding each other close.

I smiled at her, "that wasn't that bad." She blushed and hit me in the chest. "You know we should probably get cleaned up so we don't go back to Zoey smelling like sex." I thought about it for a second, should we tell Zoey or should we keep this are little secret. "Hey…"

"I don't think we should tell Zoey. For now we just keep this between you and me." We made eye contact and blushed I leaned in to kiss her, but she moved at the last second and I fell strait on my face. "Now come on lets take a shower." I got up and moved to the bathroom a little tired. Sex really drains a person.

The shower was big enough to for twenty more people t fit in with plenty of room to spare. It was nice to have some warm water go down my back. The weird thing was that every thing in this room smelled like rose even the soap. The only thing that didn't smell was the scrubber. Man that scrubber was supper soft and felt like it got the not out of my back. I loved it.

As I got out of the shower I saw Chris and I never really stopped to appreciate how cute she was. If she wanted to, she could leave us and go be a model. She was so cute and every thing was firm and slender. I went up behind her and put my arms around her hips and her skin was super soft. Her freckles showed up well on her white skin. She had one or two on her breast and a few on her butt. "I never appreciate how cute you are." she smiled and kissed me on the cheek. I dropped the towel and picked up my boxers and put them back on along with my pants but I couldn't find my shirt. I looked at Chris and she had my shirt on. It was big on her and it went down past her hips. And it was my favorite shirt too, my Spider Man shirt.

I went over to the closet to find a white t-shirt I could ware. The weird thing was that it fit me perfectly. I looked at Chris who was messing with her hair. "How did you find this room?" she just looked at me and tossed me the keys to the room. The door key read "Flankner". I looked at her then back at the key and was a little confused.

I guess the look on my face gave away my confusion. "Well there are tons of gym leaders that have secret rooms for them to have sex with out any one knowing. Each gym leader has one or two in each region. Flankner gave Zoey this one when we left and she planned to get you down here and have sex, but I stole the keys and got you here first. So we don't tell here and get out of here quick before she finds out.

Well that was a little shocking to hear because I dint think Zoey would do some thing like that. Well I guess every one has there dark side, but still was Zoey going to drag me down here and get me to have sex with her. If Zoey found out she might flip out and that happens rarely.

As we made are way back up stares I Chris held my hand the whole time. We were pretty much quit the hole entire time. The only thing that was exchanged was a few kisses before we got back to Zoey. It was like we were trying to capture the moment with kisses. I was actually a little upset that this was ending; it was actually kind of fun. I guess all good things have to come to an end at some point, but with my luck it will happen again.

We opened the staff door and we went back to the room. When we got there the room was completely dark. We stumbled through the house and I tripped over a chair. I ended up landing on the coach bed. You ever not been tired, but when you lay in a bed you become exhausted. I snuggled up in the blanket and started to drift of, but a hand landed on me and startled me. Then I thought for a second, "Chris stop playing around just go to bed."

"It's not Chris," the voice said, and it startled me at first but I should have seen some thing like this coming. I rolled over to find my self looking Zoey in the eyes. She put her hands back under the blanket and pulled them up so they could cover up half there face. To be honest it made her look so adorable. I was about to say some thing but she just leaned In and kissed me, this time it wasn't on the cheek. I pulled back a little but she reached around me to pull me back into another kiss. I was too tired to argue but I new it was wrong, was it. It wasn't like I wasn't going out with Chris but after what we just did I think that made us a couple… did it?

Screw it I am to tired for this so I just went with it. I started to kiss her back and that's when she rolled me over and put her self on top of me. She lay on top of me kissing me. I kept kissing her back but things got out of hand when my shirt came of. She started to leave a trail of kisses down to my crotch, I have a good idea on were this was going.

She started to unzip my pants my pants and then she found it. It was dark but I was pretty sure she smiled a then took the first two inches into her mouth. She was using her tongue to rub the tip and it was driving me crazy. Then she took in the next two inches in and worked the rest with her hand. She started to move faster and then she took in the next two inches, it was like she was trying to suck my cum right out of me. Then came the hard pert but she took the last two inches into her mouth. I was impressed on how much she took the whole thing that's a hole eight inches and she worked all of them like a pro. I new I was close and I let her know she just went at it harder until I came. She just drank it al up in a heart beat.

She started to crawl back up to me and kissed me and I got a taste of my own cum and I have no idea why girls like it so much. I fixed my pants and just started to doze of again then Zoey rolled me over so I was facing her again. "Well are you going to repay the favor?" she smiled then leaned in to give me a kiss.

"Can I cal a rain check on that?"

She smiled at me, "you are stupid, so you can but I can call this in at any time okay."

"Okay."

Live was good.


	4. Chapter 4

Feel free to leave comments I would like to here your opinions and ways I could get better.

I will tell you one thing that after the night I had last night there is no better way to wake up then to an amazing smell of breakfast. I rolled out of bed the fast a tired person could. I stumbled in to the kitchen to find that Zoey and Chris were cooking a tremendous breakfast with bacon, eggs, sausage, ham, hash browns, waffles and pancakes. I smiled and reached for one of the empty plates that were laid out on the table, but Chris slapped me on the hand and tolled me to wait for them to finish cooking the pancakes. So I rolled back on to my coach bed and flipped on the TV to pas the time.

I was shocked at what I saw, a red Gyarados swimming in The Lake of Rage. I shot up and dove for my bag to pull out my map. I looked at it and my heart sank. As I realized that I the lake of rage was ages away and there would be no quick way to get to it. So I had to put that off for now. But sense I had the map out I decide to see what is up ahead, Union Cave. I started to flip through the channels but nothing was on. Man when is breakfast going to be ready. I rolled over to face the kitchen and I saw Zoey and Chris talking about some thing then she looked at me, blushed, then gave Chris a push and then she laughed.

"Breakfast is ready if you want some," Chris said. So I hustled to the kitchen and sat down to begin my attack on the food.

I served my self, but I piled on the bacon, ham and sausage, tossed some pancakes on there and had a side of eggs and some hash browns. I thought I could make a good breakfast but they just blew my breakfast away. I took massive bites of pancakes and mixed some sausages and bacon with the pancake bites. The hash browns were next on my list of things to attack. "Slow down Nate and taste your food, god dang." Chris said, but it was so good I had to ignore her.

When I finished I decide to take a shower to get the rest of me moving. I walked over to my back grabbed a fresh pair of clothes. When I stepped into the shower I realized this will probably be the only place were I will have time to myself, time to think without some thing crazy happing to me. Another thing is that I won't always be able to take a shower so I will need some good body spray or maybe a pokemon that had sweet sent. Speaking of pokemon, I only have one and that's my Quilava. I need some more pokemon but there haven't been any good ones lately, well that is another thing that I need to put on my to-do list.

I finished washing up and got out of the shower and the whole bathroom was completely steamy. I wiped of the mirror of and looked at my reflection. Then I noticed some thing be hind me. I turned quick on my heels and freaked out screaming, "GHOST!" I through my towel around my waste and dived for my pants witch had my pokeball. The bathroom was small so I got out quick with the ghost on my heels.

I went to the kitchen/ living room area and sent out Quilava. Zoey was doing the dishes and when she saw the ghost she freaked out and then Chris came running in.

"What is going on…" she started to say, but then she pulled out her pokedex and scanned the ghost, "it's a Gastly a ghost type pokemon so normal moves wont work on it. Man, what is this thing doing here? According to this thing, they aren't even found around here, especially not during the day. Maybe it's someone's pokemon."

"Well the only way to find out is to try and catch it," I smiled and had Quilava use flame wheel on the pokemon. It tried to dodge but it was to slow. I grabbed one of poke balls and through it at the Gastly. It was sucked in side, blinked once twice then once more, and stayed shut. I went over to pick it up and put I clipped it to my belt. "So I got myself a new pokemon. That makes two not bad."

Chris rubbed her head and then looked at, "you done in the bathroom, I need t take my shower."

"Wow that happens and the first thing you think of is the shower. What did you pee you pants." I just shook my head, "ya just let me finish changing."

After that little scare, I decided to have my pokemon healed so I headed to the counter. Nurse Joy looked at me then at the room, I came out of "Was there a commotion in your room this morning?" I put my head down and then looked at her and she was smiling at me. I wasn't sure, but I think she was flirting with me. I blushed and she giggled.

"Um… I completely forgot why I came up here," I had to stop and think for a second but it finally came back, "Oh I wanted you to heal my pokemon." I handed he my pokeballs and she looked a little confused.

"Were did you get your second pokemon?" she stopped then got a frightened look on her face. "No, your second pokemon isn't a Gastly… is it?"

"Ya why?"

"Well it isn't a real big deal, but a guy came in hear earlier this morning and was treating his pokemon like… um"

It was obvious the word she was looking for was, "Shit"

"Ya exactly and shortly after he released about three or four pokemon from his possession. The guy was a real…"

"Dick."

"Well I was going to say a prick, but your word works too." she laughed and I couldn't help but laugh.

I looked at her and are eyes locked and we stopped talking. I don't know what it was but she seemed to be ten times cuter then yesterday. I shook it of and then looked down at my pokeballs, "so my pokemon are healed?" she blushed then ran of to the back and came scurrying back.

"Sorry a cute boy at the counter had me distracted me" I blushed and she smiled in a seductive way.

"Is someone be hind me?"

She laughed and then pulled out a piece of paper out and wrote some thing on it, then handed it to me. "Here take this if you ever get board call me and I will show you a good time." at this point my face was as red as a Magikarp. She giggled and went to grab my pokemon.

Man what is up with me and women lately? Well its not like I am complaining, I might be able to get used to this. Last night I thought about it and said to my self, this cant be happening, you are the guy girls want to be friends with and think of you as there little brother, girls aren't supposed to go up to you and be like, hey Nate you want to have sex with me? The world isn't supposed to work like that. I don't now but eventually my luck is going to run out, and that, will be one horrible day for poor old Nate.

She came back, handed me my pokemon, and gave me a little kiss on the cheek. "My name is Emily by the way,"

I looked at her and smiled, "don't you have to kill me now or something?" we both laughed, "you were joking right?"

She laughed some more then looked at me with the most serious face, " if you tell anyone I will have to kill you that's no joke, so keep that in mind. See you later tomato face," then she turned and walked into the back.

I couldn't tell if she was joking or not but to be honest I was a little scared. To get my mind of that I went back to the room to watch some TV. When I walked in, I dived on to the bed and shuffled for the remote. When I found it I leaned up against the back of the coach and started to shuffle threw the channels. Again, there was noting good on so I went to the room Zoey was sleeping in to grab my bag.

On my way, I passed the bathroom and herd some sound, but I shrugged them off. When I got to Zoeys room, my bag wasn't there and neither was Zoey so I guessed she was in the shower and my bag should be with Chris, she probably stole my laptop again. I found out some thing interesting when I got to her room, she wasn't there but my bag was but then I had a good idea were she was. I put together the sounds I herd and the lack of one of my roommates and formed a reasonable explanation. I decide to see if my idea was correct and went back to the bathroom.

I could hear the water running in the shower so I knocked three time and walked in. the shower was closed and I could hear the moans load and clear. I flushed the toilet once and stepped back towards the door. There were two screams and a hustle and two girls flew out of the shower. Well I found out that my hypothesis was right and my experiment proved it, but I couldn't help keep my self from laughing as Zoey scrambled for a towel while Chris sat there confused and a little angry.

I had a feeling that theses two were lesbians but I thought they were smart enough not to be caught, unless this is another trap set by them. It probably was so I had to be on my toes because I really want to get out of the pokecenter it feels like we have been her for ages.

"That was mean," Zoey said, had her arms crossed, and an upset look on her face.

"ya it was just getting good, you cant just come in here and interrupt are good times and expect to get away scot free," Chris smiled, " so you going to help us finish or not?"

"Ya, no. Lets get out of here and to the next city and then I will think about it," I turned and walked out.

"WELL YOUR NO FUN!" they both yelled.

I just plopped back down on the coach, reached in to my bag, and grabbed my pokeballs. I let out my Gastly to scan it with my pokedex. He was actually a good pokemon. His stats were good and it said he only lost two battles out of twenty so he had battle experience… oops, okay she had battle experience. She new five moves Curse, Shadow ball, scary face, lick and bite. I looked at her and went to pet her and she flinched so that meant that her old owner was abusive. I put my hand on her and she seemed to know I was different and relaxed a little bit. I decided to let the whole team meat so I let Quilava out too. They both looked at me and I could tell they were hungry. I went over to my bag and I knew I should have some berries in there. I shuffled through the containers and found some Oran berries. I had seven so I ate one and then gave them both tree berries. They ate them bath eagerly and then seemed satisfied.

The girls finally came out of the bathroom and they still seemed little mad that I didn't have a three way with them in the bathroom. I just shrugged it of and was ready to hit the road and plow through Union cave. Before we left, we double-checked the room so we didn't leave any thing. We all said are good byes to Nurse Joy. She gave one of those "I am watching you" looks and then we were gone. I put it on my to do list to come back here one of these days.

On the road again…


	5. Chapter 5

Well we were of, on the road to Union cave. We were held up at the pokey center for a day and I had some… fun if you want to put it like that. I also found out some interesting things about my two traveling partners, for one, they are gay with each other and they both have seduced me in some way, shape, or form. We were also startled by a ghastly that I caught. Score me. He is supposed to have a back-story with his old trainer that might or might not be a dick so that might be a problem. There is also the problem that I have two pokemon and we are walking into a cave and neither of them are ready to take these pokemon on, this may be a little difficult.

I came back from my thought to realize we were at the entrance to the cave. I might be a little scared about going in there. I was staring down the cave when I heard a lot of screaming. Well it wasn't actually screaming it was more like screeching. Then it hit me, no it legitly hit me square in the face and I stumbled back a few feet as more and more zubat swarmed out and was eventually I was knocked on my but.

I laid there for a while trying to peace together what happened. I sat up just in time to see a short man about 5` 7`` give or take an inch or two. I looked past his long black hair and then realized I was looking at one of my old friends from the past. I smiled and stood on my feet.

"Jacob! What are you doing here? The last I herd you were in Sinnoh with Steve and Carl," I walked up and gave him a hug. He brushed his bangs out of his face and smiled back. "Man, it has been a while hasn't it, last time we saw each other… 8th no 9th grade, man we got some catching up to do."

He smiled and looked at Chris and Zoey and I realized they he hardly new them. I would mention them but he never really hung out with them that much. So I stepped back and introduced them to each other.

"So what you doing back here? Not that I am not happy to see you it is just… odd," I said.

He gave me a look as if I just put him into a corner and was debating weather to tell me something important. He unwrapped a pokeball and I was almost blown away. "It's a master ball they are really rare and hard to make. I was sent here to give it to professor Elm but he wasn't at the hotel so I went looking for him."

Phewwwwwwwwww "a maser ball you could catch Lugia with that or heaven for bid Arceus. Why dose the professor need that?" Chris asked.

"Well he is going to make more of them so we can try and catch one of the legendary beasts…" Jacob said.

I looked at him and then realized what they were planning. "No. tell me they aren't thinking of trying to catch HO-HO again look what happened to the one tower."

"This time we are ready so you don't need to worry about it… trust me."

I sighed and shook my head. The professor should know better, team rocket tried this once and it didn't work out to well for them. Most of them died on the tower and the others faded away. I really don't know what to expect when they…. I mean if they succeed at catching HO-HO. I guess the real question would be what they would do with him after that.

"So what happened to Steve and Carl? Are they in the cave or back in Sinnoh it would be nice to see those guys again."

"Well actually they are some ware in Johto doing other things. Well actually I think Steve was at the lake of rage or some thing like that but I am not sure were Carl is. I think he might have gone back to Sinnoh but I am not sure so just be on the watch for those guys. I have to get running or I will never be able to find Elm. See you later." he said and was of in a flash.

For a second after he left I lost track of were I was and what I was doing. I looked around to get my bearings and realized we were still in front of the cave. I guess we should go in side right."

When we walked in you could feel the massive change in tempter and it felt great. THe cave wasn't completely dark but it wasn't pitch black either. Most of it had stalagmites hanging from the ceiling and it felt damp. We walked in a few feet and came to a little pond in the cave. We found a way to the other side of the first cavern without getting soaked, but we fought a few trainers. Are pokemon have got so much stronger so it was easy for us to get through the cave.

We came across a phew pokemon but they were harmless until I accidentally sat on a geodude and it chucked me half way across the cave. There were a phew zubat but they mostly were stuck to the ceiling, but there was an annoying little poliwag that kept squirting water at us when we were not looking in his direction. Eventually Chris had enough of it and sent her chikorita to kick its ass. I felt bad for the poor thing it hardly fought back it she was going to catch it but Zoey wanted it so bad so Chris let her have it. She scanned it very quick and found out it was a girl.

"Well now I have to get my self another pokemon cuz you both have two," she sighed and I patted her on the back and she smiled at me and then looked away. She seemed determined to find her self the best pokemon in this cave. Her eyes searched as we walked looking for the slightest moments in the rocks. Suddenly like a frightened animal, her head snapped around and focused on another huge body of water in the cave. We stopped and she scanned the water for some thing. A few bubbles appeared from the water and a pokemon appeared right in front of us.

I didn't need a pokedex to tell me what pokemon it was I knew from school and all the stories sailors had about it, Lapras they are water pokemon that are kind of like a Loch ness monster but with a shell on its back and a lot smaller. She had that look in her eyes that said, "Bitch you are mine and if I can't have you no one can."

'This one is all mine," Chris gleamed and she was taking of her shirt so she could dive in and catch it. Out of being a gentleman I looked away when I locked back, I saw her in her red braw and matching panties. She looked at me smiled and then dove into the water. The Lapras went under the water and then the surface was completely still we sat there for what felt like a eternity waiting for her to come to the surface on a bucking Lapras, but that wasn't the case the Lapras came to the surface wit her on its back and I couldn't tell if she was breathing. The Lapras brought her over to us and I rolled her on to her back on the cave floor. Zoey was shocked and on the edge of tears in the fear that she might be dead. She began to shake and to be onset my heart was pounding I could feel the adrenalin starting to pump but I had to keep my cool. I tied to remember the basic CPR stuff but all the thoughts were rushing through me like a title wave. then on instinct I put my head to her chest to see if I could hear a heart beat… there was none so I started to do cpr and after the third cycle she came back to life in the middle of mouth to moth and she spit water in to my mouth.

We both were coughing and spiting water of are moths while Zoey wiped up he tears and hugged Chris. She handed Chris her shirt to put back on. Chris was shivering and I could tell she need warmth so I pulled out my Quilava and we made a quick fire and I had her sit next to Chris because she was like a mini space heater it's awesome. She snuggled up close to my pokemon and I noticed the Lapras was still here and that it actually had a worried look on its face.

"Hey lets agree that you never do that again," I said, "I don't know what I… we would do if we lost you," she smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

"Don't worry I wont leave you guys I promise," she smiled then coughed up some more water I patted her on the back to try and help get some of the water out. She reached for her bag to grab some thing. She shuffled around in it for a while and then pulled out a poke ball. She looked at the Lapras and then at the pokeball then back at Lapras. It put its head down in arms reach of Chris. She let Chris tap the pokeball on her or his I am not sure at the moment, but any ways it disappeared in a red flash in to the pokeball and it blinked, once twice and three times was the charm. She smiled and looked down at the pokeball.

We took it slow for a while. Even when Chris was out of the cave and in the sun, she was still shivering. We were at least a mile or two away from the next city but we came a cross a lot of trainers willing to give us some advice on witch way to go. It was nice but we could tell it was bout to storm so we pushing are self to hurry up and get to the town.

To be honest I don't know what town we are coming up on. I now there used to be a under round team rocket base and that they cut of slowpoke tails for some reason. There is also a pokeball maker in town but he is said to be retired. He used to make the balls out of apricorns some were used to catch rare pokemon like Celebi but I hear that was just a rumor. Oh and one more thing the gym leader is a guy from what I have heard from Falkner. He is supposed to be tuff enough to take him down so he might be a challenge but I hear he use bugs so it might be easer then I think.

"Hey guys I think I can see some lights up head" I said as soon as the rain hit. And it wasn't no little tiny drizzle it was more like sheets of rain. My Quilava went back into her ball and we kept trucking on through the rain. Thunder boomed in the clouds but you could se the silhouette of a huge bird in the clouds. I had I thought it was a plain but it was shooting jolts of electricity out of its body. I shrugged it of and kept going.

The light we saw was a lamppost at the entrance of the town. We ran to the pokecenter but I guess the lightning must have knocked out the power because it was closed it was closed. Next to the pokecenter, there was an old cabin so we ran to the porch and knocked a few times. We herd some rustling in side and then a phew clicks as the locks were turned and then the door opened and a little girl with brown hair opened the door she smiled and then ran of some ware. We all looked at each other and then back at the door wondering what just happened. We herd a phew clunks and shuffle and then a load distinct thud, then some grumbles and then the door opened the rest of the way and a old man appeared with short hair white hair and a some sort of robe thing.

The man smiled and looked over all of us as if trying to see if we were worthy enough to be in his presence. He turned and said in a rough deep voice, "I don't make balls any more." I chuckled and he shook his head, " pokeballs not those kind of balls, Ughhhh kids these days, so immature." he walked over to a old cabinet and opened it up to reveal hundreds of rare pokeballs, " I used to make the best poke ball in the world. I could make poke ball to catch any thing, even the legendary beast. But I too many trainers wanted one of these," he shuffled through the cabinet and pulled one out that was rapped in a cloth. He handed it to me and I unwrapped it.

In side was some thing I saw earlier today; it was a master ball. I never really looked at the one Jacob had but all I know is that it made you feel like you could rule the word.

"I know it make you feel like you can rule the world I now this because it _can _make you rule the world this poke ball can catch any pokemon you want, but it seems for twice in the same day someone came hear asking for a rare pokeball so take it. It's the last one of its kind so use it wisely…"

"Umm mister we didn't come asking for a ball we were just wondering if we could usably stay here for the night," Zoey said in the most convincing of ways.

He looked at us in disbelief as if we just took his pride and slapped him with it. "Wow well umm sure I was just expecting some long dispute were you would want me to make you some balls but umm never mind. Well okay then you can stay here but you all will have to share a room so no… you know…umm."

"Sex," I said and he just nodded his head yes, "don't worry we are just friends (lies) we don't plan on doing that any time soon.

"Good because Maisy will be hear and I don't want her to be freaking out cuz she heard screaming and by the way my name is Kurt."

He showed us to are room and it was pretty big, had only one bead, and smelled like a locker room. There were tools scattered every ware but we moved them out of the way with the help of are pokemon. We were tired and I bet Chris was tired from the experience she had today. She seemed to be warming up again, we checked her temperature, and it was fine so we were all ready to hit the sack. Another long day of walking down like one hundred more to go. Zoey and Chris plopped down in the bead and I was about to but my Nathan sense was tingling and I knew it was right, this was defiantly a trap as soon as I would lay down I would be screwed literally! But, the real question is it really that bad?


End file.
